1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a diaper, a pant diaper, an incontinence pad, a panty liner, a micro panty liner, a sanitary towel or the like, having a first essentially liquid permeable surface layer, an essentially liquid impermeable backing layer and, located between said liquid permeable surface layer and said liquid impermeable backing layer, an absorbent body comprising at least one layer. The invention also relates to the production of such an absorbent article.
2. Related Art
When an absorbent article, such as a diaper, a pant diaper, an incontinence pad, an incontinence product with a belt, a panty liner, a micro panty liner, a sanitary towel or the like is used, part of the skin of a user is covered. This means that it is more difficult for the skin to perspire, that is to say to breathe, often with the result that it becomes warm and moist inside the absorbent article. The problem becomes even greater when the absorbent article has been used, that is to say exposed to faeces, urine, menstrual fluid, or the like.
Apart from feeling unpleasant and uncomfortable for the wearer, there are also direct hygienic aspects to be considered. A warm and moist environment can be breeding ground for bacteria, fungi and the like. This becomes particularly marked in absorbent articles which have been exposed to faeces, urine or menstrual fluid (or mixtures thereof), where a warm moist environment together with the bacterial variety which originates from the bodily discharges can lead to active growth of undesirable microorganisms with consequences such as unpleasant odors, skin irritation, rashes, itching and the like.
Attempts to bring about breathability in absorbent articles have previously been made by, inter alia, using what are known as breathable backings. EP 1,040,800 A1, for example, describes a backing layer made of plastic film with perforated holes. However, only those parts of the absorbent article which lie next to the backing layer benefit from the breathable backing and the increased airiness it is said to afford.
WO 00/10500 describes an absorbent article with what is known as a ventilation ply. The ventilation ply has large straight cylindrical holes which are intended to create breathable zones in the absorbent article. However, a large part of the absorption capacity in these parts of the core is lost. In addition, the holes are moreover occluded by other layers and therefore provide only a limited effect in the form of airiness.